The Amazing Performance
by Ni-Chan Hatake-Uchiha Namikaze
Summary: I hate summarys! So read and find out :D


After the war the village was distroyed. They knew they would never have enough money to fix it from their budget so Tsunade suggested they have a fundraiser and took all suggestions. A lot of suggestions were made but one stood out, a benifit concert. So plans were made and people prepared preformances and Tsunade, well she was busy forcing jounins to preform.

"So... we are preforming?" Raidou asked as Asuma, Kakashi, Yamato and him sat in the Jounin building.

"Yeah... It was preform of no missions." Asuma said then set his head on the table.

"So... what are we gonna sing?" Yamato asked.

"Well I was thinking we could do a group of 4 differant songs and perform together." Asuma said.

"Fine with me..." Kakashi mumbled.

"Yeah." Raidou said.

"Alright." Yamato said.

The group practiced hard for 2 weeks until the performance. After those 2 weeks they, well except for Kakashi, were very confident in their performance.

*Night of the performance*

"Alright! Next up we have 4 of our most famous Jounins. They will be doing a group of 4 differant songs. So please give it up for Asuma Sarutobi, Tenzou Yamato, Kakashi Hatake and Raidou Namiashi." Tsunade said as the audience went nuts.

"Places!" Kakashi said and everyone took position.

The music started and the audience went silent to hear them.

"Everybody, yeah, Rock your body, yeah, Everybody, yeah, Rock your body right, Backstreet's back, alright!" Asuma sung as the lights hit the stage. The audience went nuts at the sound of his voice."Hey, yeah, Oh my God, we're back again, Brothers, sisters, everybody sing, Gonna bring the flavor, show you how, Gotta question for you better answer now, yeah"

"Am I original?" Kakashi sang.

"Yeah" Yamato, Asuma and Raidou sang.

"Am I the only one?"

"Yeah"

"Am I sexual?"

"Yeah"

"Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now!"

"Everybody, Yeah, Rock your body, Yeah, Everybody, Rock your body right, Backstreet's back, alright, Alright" They all sung.

Tsunade smiled as everyone sung along and danced and cheered for the boys.

"GO YAMATO!" Anko yelled

"GO ASUMA!" Kurenai yelled

"GO KAKASHI AND RAIDOU!" Iruka and Genma screamed together.

"Now throw your hands up in the air, Wave them around like you just don't care, If you wanna party let me hear you yell, Cuz we got it goin' on again, Yeah" Raidou sang and played around with the audience.

"Am I original?" Kakashi sung.

"Yeah"

"Am I the only one?"

"Yeah"

"Am I sexual?"

"Yeah"

"Am I everything you need? You better rock your body now"

"Everybody, Yeah, Rock your body, Yeah, Everybody, Rock your body right, Backstreet's back, alright, Alright" They all sang again and this time everyone joined in and danced.

"So everybody, everywhere, Don't be afraid, don't have no fear, I'm gonna tell the world, make you understand, As long as there'll be music, we'll be comin' back again" Yamato sang and danced with the audience.

"Everybody, yeah, Rock your body, yeah, Everybody, Rock your body right (rock your body right), Backstreet's back, Everybody (everybody), Yeah (rock your body), Rock your body (everybody), Yeah (everybody rock your body), Everybody (everybody, rock your body), Rock your body right (everybody), Backstreet's back, alright," They all sang then posed with Asuma in front Kakashi on his left, Raidou on his right and Yamato behind him.

Everyone cheered and they all quickly changed positions and Raidou took the front of the stage and took a headset from Asuma.

"Yeah, You are my fire, The one desire, Believe when I say, I want it that way, But we are two worlds apart, Can't reach to your heart, When you say, That I want it that way" He sang "Tell me why"

"Ain't nothin' but a heartache" Kakashi ecohed.

"Tell me why"

"Ain't nothin' but a mistake"

"Tell me why,I never wanna hear you say, I want it that way"

"Am I your fire, Your one desire, Yes I know it's too late, But I want it that way" Raidou sang. "Tell me why"

"Ain't nothin' but a heartache" Kakashi ecohed.

"Tell me why"

"Ain't nothin' but a mistake"

"Tell me why,I never wanna hear you say, I want it that way, Now I can see that we're falling apart, From the way that it used to be, yeah, No matter the distance, I want you to know, That deep down inside of me..., You are my fire, The one desire, You are, You are, you are, you are, Don't wanna hear you say" Radiou sand

"Ain't nothin' but a heartache, Ain't nothin' but a mistake" Kakashi sang.

"I never wanna hear you say, I want it that way" Raidou sang."Tell me why"

"Ain't nothin' but a heartache" Kakashi echoed again.

"Tell me why"

"Ain't nothin but a mistake"

"Tell me why"

"I never wanna hear you say, I want it that way, I want it that way" Radiou finished and the audience screamed and cheered.

Next Yamato took the stage and stood in center.

"So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather, And I'm doing me up with a black color liner, And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter, All we need in this world is some love, There's a thin line 'tween the dark side and the light side baby tonight, It's a struggle gotta rumble trying to find it, But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need, Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete, If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy, Yeah, if I had you, You y-y-y-y-you, You y-y-y-y-you, You y-y-y-y-you, If I had you, From New York to LA getting high rock n' rollin, Get a room trash it up 'til it's ten in the morning, Girls in stripper heels, boys rolling in Maseratis, What they need in this world is some love, There's a thin line tween a wild time and a flat line baby tonight, It's a struggle, gotta rumble tryin' to find it, But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need, Yeah if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete, If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy, Yeah, if I had you, You y-y-y-y-you, You y-y-y-y-you, You y-y-y-y-you, If I had, The flashing of the lights, It might feel so good, But I've got you stuck on my mind, yeah!, The fashion and the stage, It might get me high, But it don't mean a thing tonight, That would be the only thing I'd ever need, Yeah, if I had you, the money, fame and fortune never could compete, If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy, Yeah, if I had you, You-y-y-y-y-you, You-y-y-y-y-you, You-y-y-y-y-you, If I had you, That would be the only thing I'd ever need, Yeah, if I had you, then money, fame and fortune never could compete, If I had you, life would be a party it'd be ecstasy, Yeah, if I had you, You y-y-y-y-you, You y-y-y-y-you, You y-y-y-y-you, If I had you" He sang and everyone went extremly crazy as Yamato posed and then everyone took spots for their final song.

Kakashi took center stage and sighed deeply then breathed in and started to sing.

"Sick and tired of hearing, All these people talk about, What's the deal with this pop life, And when is gonna fade out, The thing you got to realize, What we doing is not a trend, We got the gift of melody, We gonna bring it till the end" Kakashi sang

"It doesn't matter, 'Bout the car I drive or What I wear around my neck, All that matters, Is that you recognize, That it's just about respect, It doesn't matter, About the clothes I wear, And where I go and why, All that matters, Is that you get hyped and We'll do it to you every time" Asuma sang.

"Do you ever wonder why, This music gets you high? It takes you on a ride, Feel it when your body Starts to rock, Baby you can't stop, And the music's all you got, Come on now, This must be, pop" They all sung together.

"Dirty pop, Baby you can't stop, I know you Like this dirty pop, This must be" Kakashi sung.

"Now, why you wanna try To classify the type of thing That we do, 'Cause we're just fine Doin what we like, Can we say the same for you? Tired of feelin all Around me animosity, Just worry about yours, 'Cause I'ma get mine, Now people can't you see" Raidou sang.

"It doesn't matter 'Bout the car I drive or The ice around my neck, All that matters Is that you recognize That it's just about respect (oh), It doesn't matter About the clothes I wear And where I go and why, All that matters Is that you get hyped and We'll give it to you every time" Kakashi sung.

"Do you ever wonder why (Why?) This music gets you high? (Music gets you high) It takes you on a ride, Feel it when your Body starts to rock, (Your body starts to rock) Baby you can't stop, (You can't stop) And the music's all you got, Baby come on, This must be, pop,Dirty, dirty, dirty pop,Dirty pop,Do you ever wonder,Do you ever wonder why,(Every wonder why),This music gets you high?(Music gets you high),It takes you on a ride,Feel it when your,Body starts to rock,(When your body Starts to rock),Baby you can't stop,(Baby don't stop),And the music's all you got,Come on now,This must be,Do you ever wonder why,(Ever wonder),This music gets you high?(Music gets you high),It takes you on a ride,Feel it when your,Body starts to rock(When your body Starts to rock),Baby you can't stop,The music's all you got,This must be, pop" They all sang together then did their final pose.

The audience went crazy. Everyone stood andd cheered and Kakashi, Radiou, Asuma and Yamato bowed together.

*after the show*

"I AM SO GLAD THAT IS OVER!" Raidou yelled after most of the people were gone.

" I agree. That was so ackward.' Yamato said.

"I actually didn't mind it..." Kakashi mumbl;ed to himself.

"Huh?" THey all asked.

"It reminded me of when I was little my sensei would always sing to us when we trained and then when we got older he'd make us sing while training to help with keeping breathing steady. I guess it just brought back some happy memories of my sensei." Kakashi said.

"We were Amazing." Asuma said

"To Jounins!" They all yelled.


End file.
